Mystical Amber
by FictionalAngel
Summary: Merlin meets a mysterious woman, can she save Amber?


Chapter One

A Little Note: You might want to read ALL the books in the GREAT BOOK OF AMBER before reading this, however you are more than welcome to continue without having read them, some characters used in this FF are mine and others are Zelazny's.

Chapter One

Merlin turned and started walking back towards the Courts, he had taken the throne of Chaos and Corwin was free to return to Amber.Ten minutes later he turned and looked in the direction of a beautiful, young girl, who was peering out from behind a rock.Even though she knew she was spotted she ducked behind the rock from which she had been spying.Merlin drew his sword and headed in her direction, she in turn also drew her sword as she came into full view.

A girl with jet-black hair, wearing the colors of blue and silver stood staring at him through crystal eyes, waiting for his next big move.He continued to come nearer as she began to withdraw.Moving with haste Merlin was closing the gap between him and the girl.Soon she had nowhere to go, with Merlin shortening the space, she knew she had to do something quick.Within a few moments she was gone, as if she had disappeared into thin air.Merlin was stunned; he didn't know what to think.There before him once stood a girl, where now there was nothing.Merlin hurried back to the Castle to figure out what had just happened, who this mysterious girl was, and what he would have to do.

Chapter Two 

Inside his room Merlin looked through all the books and spells he had, and found nothing of a departure spell."She had to have used a trump," Merlin thought, "how else could she have vanished like that?"Merlin didn't know what to do, in situations like this he would always turn to Mandor or Dara, but now he didn't want to go to them for help.Merlin pulled out his Amber Trumps and quickly filed through them, stopping at Random's.Merlin concentrated on the card for contact.

"Yes," Random's voice came.

"I need your help."

"Oh, Merlin, trouble on the throne already?" Random chuckled.

"No Random, this is serious, and for once it has nothing to do with the throne.Please bring me through."

"Come on."

There across from Random stood Merlin in the dimly lit study.The room was normally dim, tonight however it was unusually dark.

"What is it that I can help you with?" Random inquired.

"Well, I don't exactly know, I need to find out all you know about vanishing, and maybe who would where the colors of blue and silver." Merlin explained.

"And where pray tell are these questions coming from?"

"Shortly after Corwin left, I spotted a girl staring at me, I began to approach her, but when I had her cornered she vanished.She was wearing blue and silver, and carried a sword and dagger."

"Blue and silver you say, well Merlin I wish I could help, but unfortunately I don't know of anyone that would where those colors.However the vanishing act is something that both Corwin and I know too well.Brand was the only one that could vanish without using trumps." Random answered.

"But if Brand is gone, then who is this girl, why is she watching me, and where did she learn this trick?"

"I'm not sure, maybe Corwin, or Fiona would know, they were involved more with Brand than I."

"Maybe you are right, thank you.Do you know where I could find either of them?"

"Fiona I'm sure can be reached via trump, and your father I believe is in his room.Once you find your answers I assume you will report them back to me."

"Of course." Merlin said with a grin.

Chapter Three 

Merlin walked down to the end of the hallway and pulled out his trumps, he shuffled through them and withdrew Fiona's, concentrating hard he make contact with her.

"Merlin, and to what do I owe this pleasure?" Fiona asked.

"Well, Fi, I have a problem that I though maybe you could help me with.It involves a girl, she was spotted on the fields of the Pattern-Fall War, wearing blue and silver, and when I approached her she vanished." Merlin explained.

"Blue and silver, huh?I've seen those colors before, but I can't remember wear exactly.However, I know quite a bit about vanishing acts.She must be Blood of Amber, Chaos, or of a great sorcerer who taught her the trick."

"If you could think of where the colors came from, maybe I could figure out which one she is."

"I will contact a few people and ask, however I suggest you ask your father.If I find anything out I'll be sure to let you know."Fiona concluded and was gone. 

Merlin put the cards away and walked towards his father's curators.He reached the door and knocked, and then there came a yelling from inside, "Who is it?"

"It's Merlin, can I come in?" Merlin asked.

"Oh Merlin, come on in."Corwin said.Corwin opened the door and allowed Merlin to enter.

"Thank you, Dad there's something I need your help with." 

"What is it?" Corwin inquired.

"Well there's this girl, I saw her looking at us shortly before you left the other day.I was wondering if perhaps you saw her too?"

"I'm sorry but I did not.What did she look like, maybe it was just a servant."

"This was no servant, she was dressed in blue and silver, and carried a sword and dagger.The minute I drew my sword she drew hers'.However, before I could get to her she vanished."

"That's quite odd, vanishing into thin air, huh?Have you spoken with Fiona on that?"

"I spoke with her a few minutes ago, she told me to talk to you about where the girl might be from, hoping that the colors may be of some help." Merlin explained.

"Well, I do recall noticing a man wearing those colors, but I can't remember where he was from, he was a sorcerer, a powerful one.He never claimed to have any children though."

"You have no idea where he could be from, not even the smallest clue?" Merlin asked.

"Sorry son, but I don't, I know he wasn't from any area around here, so whatever business she has with you, she has come rather far."Corwin finished.

Just as Corwin had said that, Merlin felt the beginnings of a trump, it was Fiona.

"Do you have any information for me?"He asked. 

"Indeed I do Merlin.The girl is from a land called Mystic; it's an island outside the golden circle of Amber, and beyond the shadow of Chaos.The land is known for the powerful king and queen that once ruled there.As of late, however, there have been some troubles there, the king has disappeared and the queen has been killed.There is said to be a daughter but no one knows where she is."Fiona said.

"Have you found out the family to which the colors belong?"

"They are the colors of the royal family."

"So she is the princess?"

"Not necessarily, she could just be wearing the colors, however she might be the princess.From what I hear the vanishing spell is a hard one to accomplish without the use of trumps.The magic required to perform this task can only be obtained with the use of the Jewel of Enchantment, which had disappeared with the king."

"And what does this jewel look like, and can it be tracked?" Merlin asked.

"The Jewel of Enchantment is similar to our Jewel of Judgment, only it is a bright blue to match the colors of the royal family.From what I have heard, there isn't any way to track the jewel, making it a great power." Fiona explained.

"So…OK, this girl can either be the missing princess, or the person who stole the Jewel of Enchantment, killed the queen, and kidnapped the king.But what does she want with me?"

"Mystic, Chaos, and Amber have never been on good terms with each other, however while Chaos and Amber tend to battle, Mystic stays to themselves.Maybe the girl is the princess and she heard that you were king in Chaos, and maybe she wants to form an alliance, I'm not quite sure." Fiona concluded."That's all the information I have, if you see her again, trump me and maybe we could have a talk with her.Bye for now."And she was gone, and Merlin turned back to look at Corwin.

"Maybe you should stay here a while, at least you'd be safe." Corwin said.

"I think I'll take you up on that, I have to go back to Chaos for a few things, then I will return here." Merlin stated.

"Very well, I will have the servant prepare your room."

Merlin then trumped back to his room in Chaos and Corwin went to find the servant.

Chapter Four 

** **

Merlin returned to his room, a single candle still burned as it had when he left.Merlin couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was different.He continued to look around, but still couldn't figure it out.Then he saw it, a note lying on his nightstand, he picked it up and read it:

_Merlin,_

_ _

_I know you have figured out where I come from, and I know you have many more questions.Tonight I will meet you at the top of Kolvoir; come alone and unarmed, I will do the same.I will appear to the north once I have made sure you have done as I requested.If you do not show up I will understand, however I will not arrange another meeting.Until tonight, farewell._

__

_The Girl In Blue_

_ _

Merlin couldn't believe what he was reading, some how she had known that he had figured her out, and that he would be staying in Amber, but how?It didn't make since, his first instinct was to run to Random or Corwin and tell them about the letter.He knew, however that the girl had requested his presence only.So he put the letter in his pocket, grabbed a few items, and returned to Amber without another thought of the note.

It was getting late in Amber when he came back so he knew he had to hurry, and find a way out of the house without anyone noticing his absence.There was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Merlin called.

"It's Random, we need to talk." Random answered. 

"Come on in." Merlin said, "But I can't talk long," he thought to himself. 

"Have you contacted Fiona or Corwin yet?"

"I have, and they both came up with the same answer."

Random looked at Merlin, noticing that he was still wearing his boots, "Going some where?" 

"Actually I have someone that might be able to help me, I was just heading out to meet them." Merlin responded.

"Oh, and who is this person, and where are you meeting them." Random questioned.

"An old friend, we're having dinner in town." 

"You know it's not the safest time for you to be walking around town.For all we know this girl could be out to kill you.I think you better have someone go with you."

"I'll ask Corwin to accompany me, but whatever I do I must hurry, my friend is waiting."

Random nodded, and left the room.Merlin started towards Corwin's room until Random had disappeared into his own.Then Merlin turned and run for the staircase hoping Random wouldn't see him.Merlin reached the door and walked out into the chilly evening.Merlin continued his walk to the mountain, and came to the peak and waited for the girl to arrive.After minutes of waiting Merlin called out, "I am alone and I'm unarmed, show yourself."

Before his eyes appeared the gorgeous girl."I am here." She whispered.

"Now, who are you, and what do you want with me?" Merlin asked.

"So many questions so little time.Your aunt was correct; I am from Mystic, the kingdom of the magical.And as Fiona stated, I do have the Jewel of Enchantment."

"But are you the princess?"Merlin interrupted.

"I am the Princess of Mystic, the only remaining member of the royal family." She went on, "My name is Ariel, and I have come for your help.I have been told that Chaos and Amber are strong; in war, strategy, and magic."

"What is it that you need my help, I am only king of Chaos, I can not speak for Amber."

"But you are from both houses, as you know Mystic was never on good terms with either house.However, I would like to change that.I need your help with my plan, I'm not sure exactly if I can call upon Random without him trying to kill me.I also need your help in gaining knowledge of the Pattern your father created.Lately in Mystic strange things have been happening; and I think that is the cause.You know that that Pattern is the reason for the increase in Pattern ghosts and the new war between the Pattern and Logrus.I have to find a way to destroy it without effecting either side." She explained.

"I do not know if the Pattern can be destroyed or if it can even be done.For the answers to your questions you would have to ask Random, or even my father." Merlin answered.

"Like I said, I can not walk into a room with Random without him wanting to kill me…"

"You are correct." Came a voice of interruption.

Ariel and Merlin both turned and saw Random and Fiona standing before them.Random with his sword drawn and Fiona close behind him.

"I thought you were going to have Corwin with you?I specifically told you that you were to have someone accompany you."Random said angrily.

"It was I that asked him to come alone.I knew that he had not yet known about the battle between Mystic and Amber or Chaos for that matter.I needed his help to talk to you, and I knew you wouldn't allow him to meet with me if you knew."Ariel stated.

"Again you are correct.I would not, and will not allow him to speak with you any farther, and I suggest you leave as quickly as you can, before I change my mind and…"

Before Random could finish his sentence she was gone.Merlin stared at Random with a furious glare in his eyes.

"She was trying to make things better, and you ran her off, you're make for a great at peace talks." Merlin said, and then turned and headed down the mountain towards Amber. 

Chapter Five 

** **

A few days had passed and Merlin heard nothing from Ariel.Merlin sat in the study alone looking over his cards, wishing he had one for her, the girl that had managed to capture his heart and his trust, without him even knowing her.Merlin sat there and tried to draw trumps of her, however always failing, they remained cold and he never received contact.Merlin began to wonder what Ariel was doing and where she was.He wondered if she was watching him right now, or if she even cared.A disturbing knock came from the door, "Come in," Merlin called.A small man with a blue envelope entered the room."This was delivered for you," came the small man's deep voice."Thank you" Merlin replied.

Merlin opened the envelope to again find a note from Ariel, it read:

_Merlin,_

_ _

_Your presence is requested at the succession of Princess Ariel of Mystic, this Saturday night at 6 o'clock._

_ _

_The Royal Committee Of Mystic_

_ _

_PS The princess has also requested the attendance of King Random of Amber, Lord Corwin, and Lady Fiona._

_ _

Merlin folded the note and head to the library to find Random.

Merlin reached the library to find Random, he knocked quietly on the door, and Random looked up.Random motioned for Merlin to come in, and Merlin did so. 

"What is it?" Random asked.

"I have a note that was just delivered from Mystic.It's from Ariel."Merlin answered and handed the note to Random.

Random opened the letter and read it, "Send a servant to Mystic and tell them at none of us will be in attendance." 

Merlin called for a servant, "Tell the Princess of Mystic that Corwin, Fiona, and King Random have plans for that evening." 

"You may also tell her that Merlin will not be able to attend either." Random said.

"Wait a minute," Merlin told the servant, and turned back to Random, "If you do not wish to attend her succession then you do not have too, however you can not tell me what I can and can not do."

"As your uncle and king of Amber I forbid you to have any contact with that girl." 

"And what if I choose to go, then what?"

"I guarantee she will be killed."

"On what grounds?" Merlin asked.

"Her family is a known enemy of Amber and her father has killed many of its citizens.Therefore, I will order her death on the grounds that she has plans to continue his work."

"She's trying to make things better, and you just keep making them worse.If you were any kind of king you'd try everything possible to help end the war between the two lands."With that said Merlin turned and left the library, leaving a stunned Random.

Merlin paced in his room, trying to think of something to tell Ariel.Merlin felt a contact beginning, and let it come.

"Merle, how's it going?" came an old familiar voice.

"Luke, I'm surprised to hear from you." 

"Well, I needed your advice on something, and figured you had the same problem." 

"And what problem is that?" Merlin asked.

"Well, this morning I received a letter from the Royal Committee in Mystic concerning the succession of the Princess, Ariel.I was wondering if you also received a letter from them?"

"In fact I did, as did Random."

"Are you going?With the long battles between Mystic and Amber and Chaos I didn't expect you to get an invitation."

"As of late, the princess has been trying to fix up a few things between the lands.However, Random refuses to listen to her, and I am not allowed to speak with her."

"Where does he get off telling you what you can and can't do?"

"Well, if I go to the succession he guarantees that Ariel will be killed, and as much as Random is hoping I'll go I don't want to see that happen.So I am glad that you contacted me.Are you going?"

"I am.Why?"

"Maybe you could pass on a message for me?"

"Of course, anything to help."

"Thank you, tell her I am sorry I can not attend and that I congratulate her on her crowning." 

"I will I must be going.I will keep in touch.Good bye." And Luke was gone.

Chapter Six 

** **

Saturday evening came, and Merlin had heard nothing from Luke in the past days.Merlin paced in his room, wanting so much to attend the succession.Merlin saw no reason why Random did not want him to attend.The succession was taking place in front of a lot of people, where he couldn't be harmed.But yet he was stuck in his room and couldn't figure out what to do.A few minutes later Corwin entered the room.

"You're not going?" He asked.

"Going where?" Merlin responded.

"To the succession of Princess Ariel?"

"Random has forbidden me to attend the succession, with penalty of death, Ariel's death."

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry to hear that.Did you try talking with him, I'm sure by now he's changed his mind."

Random entered the room."I suggest you get ready if you are attending the succession." He said to Merlin.

"Oh I'm allowed to attend now?What changed you mind?"Merlin asked sarcastically.

"I thought about what you said, and you're right, if she wishes to make peace then I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to what she has to say.But if anything happens to this kingdom I'm blaming you." Random turned, "I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." And left, and Corwin followed.

Merlin quickly showered, changed, and ran down stairs to meet Random and Corwin.Random, Corwin, and Merlin rode to the Castle in Mystic.At the kingdom they were greeted with a wonderful welcome and saw many of the guests were from the Golden Circle. 

"I wonder what she's up to," Random whispered to Corwin

"Probably, going to whip out the whole Golden Circle in one event." Corwin whispered back.

"I though you were going to give her a chance," Merlin said.

"I never said that." Random answered.

The sounds of trumpets interrupted their conversation, and the princess Ariel walked in through the large glass doors.She was wearing a silver dress, a blue rode, and the Jewel of Enchantment.The succession began as scheduled and afterwards the guests were invited to attend a banquet.

"Thank you all so much for attending," Ariel said once the guests were seated, "Please enjoy the meal we have prepared for you."

Random stood, "A toast," everyone raised their glasses, "to her highness Queen Ariel, may your rule be long and gracious."

Everyone clanked glasses and Ariel nodded in thanks.The guests had finished eating and were mingling in the entranceway of the castle, as Random approached Ariel.

"Congratulations" He said.

"Thank you"

"Ariel, about the way I acted at Kolvir…" he began.

"It's OK, forget about it," she interrupted.

"No please let me explain," she nodded, "For years nor our kingdoms have fought, my father has always taught us that Mystic is evil.So when Merlin told me about you, I got defensive, and I'm sorry.I realize now that you are different from your father and mother, but I have to watch out for Amber," he finished.

"I'm glad you realize this, and I am glad you have decided to begin to reform the relationship between Amber and Mystic."

Merlin walked over to Random and Ariel, catching Ariel's attention, "You two behaving yourselves?" he asked jokingly.

"Don't we always?" Random chuckled.

"Well, I'm happy you two are getting along now."

"Well, I have to get around to a few more people, if you don't mind staying around a little later I'd like to discuss something important with you both," she requested.

"Of course we will stay."Random answered.

Later that night when the guests had left, Ariel found Merlin, Random, and Corwin.

"Sorry to keep you so late," she apologized.

"That's quite alright," Random responded, "What is it that you needed to…" Random felt a strong contact.

"Hey are you guys ok, you've been gone for a long time?" Fiona asked in worry. 

"Yes, we are fine, we decided to stay around and talk.Did you need us there?" Random asked.

"No not at all, just making sure nothing happened." 

"OK, we'll be back later.Goodbye." Random finished

Looking back at Ariel, "Sorry, what was it that you needed to talk about?"

"The new Pattern," she answered, "the one Corwin created.As of late, as Merlin and I have noticed, there has been some increased Pattern Ghosts, and an increase in the war between the Pattern and the Logrus.With Merlin, Random, and myself, on the thrones of the most powerful nations, I feel that we could somehow end this war.However the only way may be to destroy the new Pattern."

"No it's completely out of the question," Corwin said angrily, "Is that what you brought us here, to talk about destroying my Pattern?That Pattern is the only thing that makes us more powerful than Chaos, and Mystic."

"But it's not necessary with the new rulers. You don't need to be more powerful and in the long run it's only going to hurt the kingdoms."She interrupted.

"How do you see it hurting Amber, or any of them for that matter?" He questioned.

"Simple, Amber has an extra source of power now, the Logrus doesn't like that too much. The only way for the Logrus to gain that power back is to capture the Jewel of Judgment."

"The Jewel of Judgment is safe in the castle and it will not be brought back to Chaos." Random said.

"Nothing is ever safe from Chaos.A month before Merlin was crowned king, a person from the Courts of Chaos came to speak with me.They wanted to form an alliance with Mystic, they stated that they were going to put Merlin on the throne so that they could put him under a spell to make him their puppet." She began to explain.

"And how were you going to help without having rule over Mystic?" Merlin asked.

"Well, with my father on the throne nothing was getting any better, and I figured if that was the only way to get him off then so be it, I simply told him that I had fallen in love with this gentlemen from Chaos, and I was going to marry him, he left for Chaos the next day, and was killed on the journey."

"What about your mother, she was murdered." Corwin asked.

"Actually, she didn't want to see me marry into the Courts, so she committed suicide.And I was left to take the kingdom."

"So you made a deal with Chaos to destroy Amber, and we're here because Chaos is getting ready to attack?" Random asked.

"No not at all, after I was allowed to take the throne, I told the guy if he could get Merlin on the throne I'd think about it, I didn't know that he would go around killing people to do it, I figured I had plenty of time."

"So Mandor and Dara are the ones who came to you?"Merlin asked.

"I didn't realize you knew that much about it, yes, Mandor came to me.And now he has you on the throne and I'm sure he's not wasting anytime thinking of a spell."

"I don't think he'll have any spells to put over me." Merlin interrupted.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, last time I spoke with him he was writing one."

"And when was that?" Merlin asked

"Shortly after I vanished from Chaos."

"Well then, I guess I didn't teach him the lesson he deserved." Merlin thought out loud.

"I'm trying to get anyone in trouble.I simply wanted to offer my help if Mandor and Dara do decide to go through with their plan, and offer you an alliance with Mystic."Ariel turned towards Random.

"That's very thoughtful but I think Amber can handle this, we are the stronger of the three kingdoms." Random responded

"That may be so, but even the strongest of nations crumble if not looked out for."

"Well thank you for the offer but we don't need your help." Random turns toward Corwin and Merlin, "It's getting late and we should be going." Corwin and Merlin nod.

"Very well, but be for warned that Mandor and Dara will stop at nothing to gain control over Amber.Goodnight." Ariel finished and started up the stairs, stopping only momentarily to ask a servant to show the guests out.

Chapter Seven 

** **

Random and Corwin headed back for Amber and Merlin decided to return to the Courts.Upon their arrival in Amber, the rest of the family curiously greeted the brothers.

"What took you guys so long and where's Merlin?" Fiona asked.

"Ariel wanted to speak with us about some things that concern Amber and Chaos.Merlin headed back to the Courts." Random answered.

"What kind of things concerning Amber?" Benedict questioned.

"From what Ariel says Mandor and Dara are planning to take over Amber.None of us know when or how." Corwin said.

"Does she know when?" Bleys asked.

"We're not sure, the conversation sort of ended on a sour note so we couldn't get much out of her."Random responded.

"Why'd you let it go the way it did?Why didn't you question her?"Bleys asked.

"It was nice of her to tell us as much as she did, we didn't mean for it to end the way it did.It's late let's all get some sleep and we can decide what we're going to do in the morning." Corwin said.

Ariel brushed her hair in front of the vanity mirror, when Mandor appeared behind her.She turned around to face him.

"So what'd you tell them?"He asked

"Tell who?Oh, Random, nothing." 

"Sure you didn't, I know they were here after the rest of the guests left, did you tell them when we were going to strike?" 

"I told you I didn't tell them anything.And don't worry my army will be ready tomorrow night.Now please it's late and I have a long day tomorrow."

"Very well, goodnight m'lady." Mandor gently kissed the Queen's hand and was gone.

Ariel got up from the vanity and left the room heading for the riding stables.There she saddled her horse, Thunder, and rode towards Amber.She arrived in Amber a few hours later and was greeted by guards.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard asked.

"I am Queen Ariel of Mystic and I need to speak with Merlin or Random."She responded.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry I did not recognize you in the dark."

"That is fine, now please get them for me."

The guard left to wake up King Random and returned to the main entrance shortly after followed by Random. 

"What is it, I thought I made myself perfectly clear." Random said half asleep.

"I forgot to tell you that tomorrow night around midnight, Mandor and Dara are going to attack, accompanied by Dalt and his army."

"Does Chaos have an army of their own they're bring?" Random asked.

"They do, tomorrow at midnight, Dalt's army with attack from the north, Mandor's from the south, Dara's from the east, and mine from the west." 

"You're going to attack Amber?" Random questioned with surprise.

"That is what Mandor thinks anyway.Although you claim that you can take care of Amber yourself, I doubt it.My army is ready and will be more than happy to attack whomever I choose.If it is Amber then so be it, if however you wish for my help and would consider an alliance then I would graciously turn my army on Mandor."

"You seem so eager to turn on Mandor, how do I know you will not turn on Amber?"

"It's a chance you'll have to take.That is if you want my help." She responded with a grin.

"You are correct Amber is not ready to take on all four armies, and I am not even sure we can take on three.I would indeed need your help, however I want you to know that I do not trust you." 

"That is completely understood, and I have no problem with that.However, if my army helps to defeat Mandor and Dara, I want an alliance formed between Mystic and Amber."

"As you wish.Is there anything else I need to know?" Random asked.

"No, that is it." 

"Thank you, if you like I can prepare a room for you, since it is quite a long way back."

"That would be most kind of you, and I would appreciate it." 

Random sent a servant to prepare a room for Ariel, and then led her to the room.The rest of the night was peaceful and Random and his brothers woke early to prepare the army for battle.When they woke a servant informed Random that Ariel was already up and gone.

"This better not be a trick," Benedict said.

"I have a feeling it's not," Random replied, "She's probably preparing her own army."

Back in Mystic Ariel was commanding her army to strike against Dara and Mandor, not Amber.Merlin came to Mystic and was brought to Ariel by a servant.

"Ariel," he began, and she turned around, "I think we should have a talk with Random.Mandor is going to attack tonight."

"I know I've already talked with him, everything is fine."

"And which side are you on?" Merlin asked.

"I told Random I'd be there I he needed me."

Chapter Eight 

Nightfall soon came and midnight was only a few hours away.Random continued to prepare his army, and he wondered if they were strong enough to take on Chaos.

Ariel and Merlin rode to Amber with the Mystic army close behind.Random looked up when he heard the foot falls of the horses, and he saw close to a million or more soldiers and Ariel approaching him.

"We're here," she said.

"I see that," Random replied.

"Where do you want us?" she asked

"You should come from the west that way Mandor and Dara won't suspect anything. Are you taking Merlin with you?"

"That's a good idea, and yes Merlin will be riding with us." 

Midnight soon approached and the amber troops were as ready as they could be.Mandor, Dara, and Dalt soon came over the hills to attack Amber, and Ariel came from the west running towards Dara's army.Dara and Mandor couldn't believe that Ariel had betrayed them, and realized that this was going to be a long and bloody battle.

As the battle continued Ariel and Dara were engaged in a magical fight of their own.Ariel, with the help of the Jewel of Enchantment, was defeating Dara and after hours of battle both were growing weak.Before long Ariel had finished Dara and was on her way to help her army.

Mandor and Merlin too were involved in a battle of magical skill.Mandor however was wearing Merlin out.Ariel noticed Merlin's weakness and began to run towards him.Merlin had fallen just moments before she arrived.Mandor was putting the finishing touches on a death spell when she hit him with a magical blow.Mandor fell off the ledge from which they had been standing, and landed on one ten feet below.Ariel vanished and reappeared right in front of Mandor, hit him, and then vanished again.

"Hard to fight what you can't see, isn't it?" she chuckled.

"This isn't your fight, be gone," he responded.

"It became my fight when you tried to kill Merlin."

"Why should you care what happens to Merlin?"Mandor questioned 

"Because I do." Ariel yelled in response.

"Are you in love? Is that the reason?"

Merlin had begun to recover and moved towards the edge of the ledge to see what was happening below him.

"No!" she snapped.

"Aww, Queen Ariel in love with King Merlin, how sweet." He taunted.

"Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about!" she yelled.

Ariel felt the anger inside her grow and felt the sense of a great power about her.With a single spell Ariel knew she could kill Mandor and all this would be over.But what he said made her wonder if maybe she was in love with Merlin and knew it but denied it anyway.Ariel did not want to finish what Merlin had started so she continued to wear Mandor out, hoping that Merlin would recover soon and end his battle with his brother.

Merlin had gained most of his strength back by now and was climbing down the ledge to where Ariel and Mandor fought.Ariel caught sight of Merlin a second before Mandor did and called upon a spell, which threw Mandor to the ground.Merlin touched Ariel's shoulder and said, "Thanks, I think I can take it from here."Ariel smiled, nodded, and took a step back allowing Merlin full view of Mandor.

"Brother, have mercy please, I was only doing what mother had instructed, please spare me," Mandor pleaded.

"Mandor, if there is anything I have learned from you it is this; you do what you want and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.So tell me, how am I to believe that this was all the work of Dara, especially when Ariel has told me that you are the one that appeared to here?" Merlin asked.

"She is a liar, she will do anything to get you to trust her, please believe me.Merlin, are you going to believe a Mystic leader over your own brother?"

"You know Mandor, you're right.Why should I trust someone that has done nothing for me but save my life?You are my brother and you're not worthy to walk on the ground of this kingdom."Merlin replied.With that said Merlin unleashed a spell that sent Mandor flying over the edge of the cliff and into the rocks below. 

Merlin turned to speak with Ariel, but she was gone.He looked towards the battlefield below and saw her engaged in combat near Random.Merlin rushed to the field to help the others.

Soon the war had ended with the retreat of Chaos.Many members of the Amber family were injured but none had been killed.Random suffered from a cut into his right shoulder, Corwin had a wound on his side, and Gerard experienced a dagger wound to this left leg.Benedict, Bleys, and Merlin managed to escape with only a few scrapes and bruises.After the battle Ariel had left.No one had seen Ariel leave, so they didn't know the condition she was in.

Merlin found Random and asked, "No one's hurt to bad are they?"

"No everyone should be fine in a few days.How are you, and where is Ariel?" Random responded

"I am fine, and I was about to ask you where she was.I haven't seen her since her battle near you."

"I hope she is alright, she is a strong ally to Amber."

"Since everything here is ok, I'm going to Mystic to see if Ariel returned there.If I find anything out I'll be sure to contact you."Merlin finished and Random nodded in approval.

Chapter Nine 

** **

Merlin road to Mystic hoping to find Ariel there and ok, what Mandor had said earlier also sparked a question in Merlin.Was he really in love with her?Merlin knew he liked her, but he did not know how strong his feelings for her were.Soon Merlin arrived in Mystic egger to see Ariel.He was greeted at the gates with a cold shoulder and was not admitted into the Palace.

"What is this?I am Merlin, why can I not enter the palace?"He questioned.

"We have specific orders from Queen Ariel that no one from the Royal family of Amber is to enter into the palace."

"Well can you tell me if she is ok?"

"Queen Ariel was not harmed in the battle." The guard answered.

"Can you give her a message for me?"

"She has requested that she not be disturbed for the remainder of the evening, therefore I can not." 

"Tomorrow morning can you please tell Ariel that I wish to speak with her as soon as possible."

"I will give her the tell her as soon as I see her."

"Thank you." Merlin finished, and turned and started back towards Amber.

Merlin turned back towards the palace and saw Ariel in an upstairs window.He could not see what she was doing, but something inside of him told him to go back to the palace and get to her.Merlin turned and rode back to the side of the palace, where he was met by a large stonewall.Merlin called upon a spell making him able to walk through the wall and into the palace.When he was inside he looked around trying to figure out which way was the right way.He looked towards a flight of stairs that appeared dark and cold, however he decided that it was the place he'd have to go.Merlin continued up the dark steps as the air around him grew colder and a chill shot through his body.Merlin reached the top of the stairs and saw a small light moving to the left down the long corridor.Merlin began to chase the figure until he heard a scream coming from the other end of the hall.Merlin had no idea which way he had to go.

Merlin continued following the figure until he came to a division in the hallway, he had lost sight of the figure and didn't know which way to go next.Merlin ran towards the lighted end of the hall and found an altar with a picture of Benedict, similar to that of Corwin in Chaos.The altar was draped in his colors, and had a replica of his sword, on it.Merlin ran back down the hall and found an open door that led to a staircase.The staircase twisted and turned as it spiraled upward.Merlin could hear a conversation taking place a few feet above him.The whispers pierced his ears with its words.

"Ariel all-powerful queen of Mystic, what a joke," the man laughed.

"Yes the all-powerful queen can't even save herself," the second one finished.

The two men laughed and laughed.Merlin debated with himself, he was unsure if he wanted to try and take the two men.Merlin decided that the invisibility spell that he had hung would work better. Merlin used the spell and continued down the hall to a room where he found a man and Ariel.

At the sound of Merlin entering both of them turned and looked towards the door.Since the invisibility spell had not worn off Merlin decided to use his advantage and throw Fikar at the man.Fikar began to strangle the man and Ariel knew that Merlin was in the room.Ariel began to hang a spell that would rid her of the man.As she did this she realized that she was to weak to hang any spell without the Jewel of Enchantment.Merlin also realized the condition she was in. Merlin's spell had begun to wear off and the man stared at him.Merlin realizing who it was called Fikar back to him.The man fell to the floor gasping for air.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked the man.

"I am here to kill the Queen," he responded, "and I suggest you stay out of the way."

"Who sent you and what are you're reasons for coming here?"

"That is none of your concern," the man said with a snicker."The Queen has challenged the honor of the one who sent me and for that she shall pay."

Merlin growing angry sent Fikar back at the man, "I believe that it is my business, and you will either tell me or die.Now talk!"Merlin loosened the grip of Fikar and the man began to talk.

"Mandor sent me, he says that you have fallen for her, and it is in your best interest that she be destroyed."

"Dalt, Mandor is long dead, I killed him at the battle."

"He was not killed, as you came in here with the invisibility spell he left the battle with one.He lives and seeks revenge." Dalt finished.

"I suggest you leave, and never come back, or you will not make it out again." Merlin threatened.

Dalt got up from the floor and ran for the door leaving the castle.The guards were then made aware of him and that he was not to enter the castle grounds again.Merlin looked at Ariel, she was obviously frightened and weak.

"Maybe you should come back to Amber for a while." Merlin suggested.

"Thank you, but I am sure that I will be fine now." Ariel responded.

"Ariel, Mandor will stop at nothing until he sees you are killed.Please come back with me to Amber.Mandor is right, I have fallen for you, you are unlike anyone I have ever met and I do not want to see you hurt."

"Merlin, I too have taken a liking to you.However I must stay here, there is unfinished business to which I must attend."

"Then I will stay with you," He stated.

"Won't Random be worried?"

"I will contact later and tell him my plans."

"Very well."

Chapter Ten

** **

Ariel agreed to Merlin's stay and left to tell the servants and the guards.While she was away, Merlin contacted Random.

"Yes Merlin," Random said.

"Random I have decided to stay here tonight." Merlin responded.

"And why is that Merlin, I thought you were going to return so we could have a talk."

"I had every intention of returning, until I got here.When I arrived Dalt was here, Mandor had sent him to kill Ariel.I do not think that she is strong enough now to take on Mandor or Dalt by herself."

"So why don't you bring her here.Something has come up since the battle and we all think that she could help us to understand it a little better then we do."

"What kinds of things?" Merlin asked.

"Something involving the Jewel of Judgment, the Jewel of Enchantment, and a few other Jewels we are not sure about."

Just as Random had said that Ariel entered the room.When she entered Merlin noticed that she was now wearing the Jewel of Enchantment.

"I will get back to you in a minute," Merlin said, and waved his hand over the card.

"What was that all about?"Ariel questioned.

"Random needs your help in Amber, something dealing with the Jewels."He answered.

"When did he want to talk?"

"Soon, he said it was urgent."

"Ok, I guess I can put of what I have to do for a while, are we going by trump or horse?" 

"Trumps are much faster." He explained.

"Very well."

Merlin turned back to the trump of Random and once again made contact.

"We are ready to come through." Merlin said.

Merlin and Ariel were brought into the library in Amber.The rest of the royal family, all but Lewella, accompanied Random.

"What is the problem?" Merlin asked.

"Like I said it deals with the Jewels," Random replied and turned towards Ariel, "How much do you know about the Jewels?"

"Quite a bit, my mother taught me most of their powers."She stated.

"How many are there and what are their powers?" Corwin asked.

"There are four.The Jewel of Enchantment, which brings power to those who walk with magic, and allows them to draw power from it.The Jewel of Judgment also allows one to draw power from it, as long as that person is attuned to it.The Jewel of Knowledge grants the power of knowledge, and anyone who can figure out how to attune oneself to it may have all the answers to their questions.Finally, the Jewel of Chaos, also known as the Eye of the Serpent…"

"Wait, the Jewel of Judgment is the Eye of the Serpent," Merlin interrupted.

"That is what is believed in Amber and Chaos, however it's not true."

"I don't understand," Gerard stated, "there are four jewels that have come from no where and you're trying to tell me that one of the jewels which has been fought over forever isn't even what they need." 

"The Jewels originated at the Keep of the Four Worlds.A few centuries ago the Keep was under attack and the attackers were seeking the Rainbow Jewel, the four jewels together, the person that holds all for jewels together has uncontrollable power.So the Keeper broke the jewel apart into four pieces and scattered the new jewels throughout the four lands of Mystic, Amber, Chaos, and Kandra.If the Keep is ever destroyed one must obtain all four jewels and place them back in their original position to restore it." 

"Although many have tired, no one has ever been able to destroy the Keep." Random stated.

"That's true, but everything can be destroyed, it's just a matter of figuring out how to destroy it." Ariel responded.

"Ok wait," Gerard said, "So at one time Chaos has control of the Eye of the Serpent?Where is it now?"

"Yes, at one time they did have it, however one of their kings made a bad bet and lost it to Begma.When the new king went to claim it, Begma claimed that they had traded it to Amber for riches.Therefore, Chaos believes that Amber has the Eye of the Serpent.As to where is it now, I have no idea, my guess is Begma."

"But if they say they don't have it, then why shouldn't we believe it?Begma and Amber have always been allies." Random questioned.

"I don't know Begma's reason for keeping the jewel, nor am I sure that they still have it.All I can do is tell you what I know."

"So you're saying that Chaos thinks we have their jewel, if they get it back then they'll be out of our hair?" Benedict asked.

"Yes I believe that would work, however if Chaos does obtain the jewel again, they will also obtain the power that comes with it."

"Which wouldn't be good for Amber.In your opinion, which would be safer for us?" Random asked.

_ _


End file.
